Your Worth
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Living a pretty life could be difficult, especially in a world where who you are is based on how beautiful other people think you are. Only the more gorgeous of persons can be royalty. It's a pretty title, and only someone pretty can fill the spot. It's nothing compared to the outskirts. Living a pretty life is hard, but living the ugly one is much more difficult. PruManoCan
1. A Fair Meeting

Matthew is nearly slumping in the back of the carriage. He's very mindful to keep up straight since his father would most likely yell at him for his bad posture if he's caught. He has to be kept up straight to be the prettiest he can be. He sighs, finally turning his head from watching out the thinly veiled window to his hands in his lap. He smooths out the elegant pale yellow robes draped over his legs not knowing what else to do.

"Cheer up Matthew," Alfred says to him looking as unbothered as anything. Matthew nearly glares at him but keeps himself in control. It's hard for him to cheer up. It seems no matter what he says, his father will not give up on the idea of him having a footman. The idea gives Matthew knots in his stomach. He thinks it's cruel. To keep someone around just to wait on you and be there only to make yourself look better. He could never do that to someone.

Keeping his face schooled into a neutral mask he looks back out the window at the passing countryside. Part of him really dislikes how the kingdoms are set up, yet he has no say. Only the beautiful people can be royalty, so he supposes he is lucky to be considered a prince in the Glow Kingdom, but in the end he has no idea what some people consider beautiful.

His older brother, or so people tell him, is apparently beautiful enough be to be considered the 1st prince. Tall and built strong, a certain kind of sun kissed skin that makes him royalty. Matthew plays with the ends of his hair. He doesn't understand beauty, sometimes wishing he never had it to begin with. Maybe then he could feel at ease. Maybe then they wouldn't be on this trip.

Not that he's upset to be travelling to a new place, but the reason makes him anxious. His father wants to set up a small alliance with the Olive Kingdom through marriage. Since Alfred is already engaged to the 2nd Princess of the Cold Kingdom, it's Matthew's given duty to step up. He's never met the Princes of the Olive Kingdom. He hopes they are nice. Hopefully they won't be as vain as some he knows.

He goes to sigh but the lurching of the carriage has him squeaking instead. He peeks out the window as his father comes around from his own carriage, glaring down softly at the stuck wheel of the carriage Matthew and Alfred are in. They'll be late if they are stalled for too long.

"Someone will be by soon right?" He asks. To that his father almost sneers and that's when Matthew figures out where they are. The outskirts where two kingdoms join, where most of unfavorable in appearance go to live and hide.

* * *

Gilbert peeks out from under his hood, blinking curiously at the stopped carriages at the far road leading between kingdoms. He glances behind him quickly to his given family, then sneaks away. He's been living in the outskirts for his whole life. His taken father told him openly he would have died if not for him coming to aid, that no family wanted such a sight to be bestowed upon them.

He knows that his looks are not good. Some would go as far as to call him an abomination with the way his white hair catches dirt and his eyes stayed red. So he's learned. He keeps his head down and his blackened hood over his face as he gets closer, trying to keep his ears open to the voices.

"Excuse me," He says loud enough for them to hear from where he stopped far enough away to not show them his face too much. He recognized the carriages the closer he got, internally panicking at the royal insignia's but already too close to back away. He bows his body down to show respect.

"Do you need assistance?" He asks as politely as he can, the way his father told him how in any case. He debates running when they don't answer.

"Father please," A voice begs. There's a sigh.

"If you can," The voice in unkind. Gilbert bows more to show thanks for the acceptance of his help. He keeps his head down as he approaches the wheel, stuck in a branch and twisted into not being able to turn properly. His mind picks out the problem easily with his father's smith shop rubbing off on him. He pulls out a tool from his ragged pockets and works on debending the wheel.

"Would it help for us to get out so the weight isn't as much?" The same voice from before filters over him. Gilbert is tempted to look at who speaks so kindly, but his mind telling him that such royalty should not be exposed to such a fright as he is makes him keep his eyes on his task. Before he can say anything the being in the carriage gets out. He's very aware of them watching him.

It takes him a moment, but the branch comes out with a tug. He throws it off the side of the road then turns back to where he knows the royalty is and bows.

"Thank you," The kind voice says. Gilbert swallows down his curiosity. He wants to look. He wants to see what the royals looks like. Never before has someone from where he lives been graced with such presence. He stands up and the hood is thrown from his face without his doing.

His eyes widen before he can think, locking in on the person in front of him. They are breathtaking in every way. Soft features and golden hair, the gentlest kind of violet in their eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but he can't find the words. He's never seen such sweetness.

"You're beautiful," Say the person in front of him and his throat clenches up. Never before has he heard that, especially directed at him. Then it hits him. If he can see the royalty, they can see him. He stumbles back, falling over and skittering away from them. He fumbles for his hood to pull back over his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look, I didn't mean to," The words pour from his lips. There are rules in place. Only the worthy can look at the beautiful ones. His heart pounds from in his chest, over seeing such a person, over being called such a compliment from them as well. Not to mention the angry voice yelling.

"He should be punished for looking!" The man yells. Gilbert winces. He should have known better. He should have stayed home with his scar faced father and dog faced brother like the cretin he is.

"No it wasn't his fault!" The kind voice shouts back and walking closer to him. Gilbert flinches when they rest a hand on his head and kneel down. He keeps his head down as they slowly pull back his hood again. He closes his eyes tight. He can't risk looking anymore.

"I want him." Suddenly the hand is gone from him. He snaps his eyes up to the royal, staring down the other with a set look on his face. Gilbert looks between them scared. What he is going to be used for he has no idea.

"I thought you hated the idea of a footman?" The other questions and Gilbert's heart snaps. Of course, he should have known. The only way someone would ever call him such a thing is if it was for another purpose besides his looks. To be a footman is a testament to your obstructing looks, to be nothing but an ornament to make fun of. He closes his eyes again.

It hurts deep down. He doesn't want to believe that he's abnormal, that maybe he could be considered pretty one day. The compliment he received not four moments ago nearly brought him to tears and now he truly sees.

"I do, but- I-" The young one sputters, looking down at him once more. Gilbert keeps his head down, mindlessly pulling his hood back. The words suddenly rush over him and before he knows it the royals are gone, a bird flying back towards the castle, and a promise that they are coming back for him. Gilbert lifts his hood to watch the carriage disappear. He has to go tell his father. He has to go tell someone he's been chosen.

* * *

Lovino hates these engagement parties. How many people have come to his kingdom, thinking that the 2nd prince must surely be available now, when he has yet to married, therefore keeping Feliciano single. It's not his fault that that the people decided him to be the 1st prince. Apparently his looks fit a more regal standing, his brother being on the adorable side. He sighs and dreads meeting whatever spoiled entitled prince thinks they can come in and sweep Feliciano off his feet only to find it's Lovino who they have the option for.

When the guests arrive he immediately sneers at the boisterous personality of the 1st prince. Alfred if what his mother told him is correct. He hates him almost instantly. He rolls his eyes at him siding right up to Feliciano to talk, not bothering when Lovino glares at him dangerously. He doesn't want to be shucked off to some self assured prick.

He watches from the side of the room as the 1st prince of the Glow Kingdom plays nice with his brother, not even trying to near him. Not that Lovino would want to talk to them in the first place, but they should know who they are attempting to marry. He tsks.

"Your brother is loud too I see," A voice says. He raises an eyebrow to the person dressed in sparkling yellow next to him. The 2nd prince he assumes. He sighs and doesn't respond. Still the 2nd prince stands by him, playing absently with his sleeves that are too long. The quiet eventually gets to Lovino and he groans in annoyance.

"My name is Lovino," He says while clenching his teeth. Finally he turns to fully face the prince next to him. They are not the worst he's ever seen. They are softer looking, gentle in a graceful way. They laugh slightly and Lovino actually relaxes. It's been so long since someone took his anger spikes in stride instead of striding away.

"Matthew," They say. The air between them is calmer now. Eventually he feels comfortable to talk softly to the other prince. Matthew smiles to him and interacts in a pleasant way. It's a little new, talking to someone easily. Lovino finds himself enjoying the other's presence, way more than he thought or expected.

"So your brother, is he having fun pretending to court my brother?" Lovino says bitterly. To that Matthew laughs and Lovino finds himself staring. The corners of his mouth twitch into a smile at making someone laugh.

"He would if not already engaged." Lovino stares wide eyed at the other at the new information. Matthew blinks up at him and then frets.

"He's engaged to a princess from the cold kingdom, I'm actually supposed to be talking to your brother but.." He explains and trails off. Lovino grits his teeth. His mind races. If Alfred is already engaged, that means Matthew is the next in line. He scoffs to himself. They're probably here to engage Matthew to Feliciano, which won't happen. He stalks away from the other prince before his temper gets the best of him, ignoring the soft call of his name.

He should have known better. How foolish it would be to get his hopes up. He nearly makes it out of the hall when his mother catches him by the arm and pulls him back out to the crowd of people to see if the engagement will follow through. Lovino spends his time scowling at the ground.

"If the 2nd prince will accept ours," The Glow King says. Lovino shakes his head as his mother informs him that it's not Feliciano he'll be marrying. He ignores the startled look from Matthew. He actually liked him as a person. He closes his eyes tight.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the-"

"Wait," Lovino interrupts him, earning him a startled look from his mother. He steps down, staring boldy at Matthew.

"I would be willing to marry the 2nd prince of the Glow Kingdom." There's a collective gasp from all around him. Maybe his reputation of being unmarriable has grown without him knowing. He gets flustered and looks away. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Why would anybody want to be with him.

"I accept," Once more he finds himself staring dumbly at Matthew who is smiling brightly at him. The rejoicing comes soon after and he's pushed into Matthew violently. Before he knows it his things are packed and he's on the way to the Glow Kingdom.

* * *

It's not awkward, surprisingly to Matthew, sitting in the carriage by themselves and not talking much. Alfred is with their father to give them as newly engaged some alone time. There's not much need for conversation. The air around them is pleasant in a simple way. Matthew can't help but admire the stoic beauty that is Lovino though. Grace with a sharp tongue and a rich complexion.

Naturally he thought he was going to be engaged to the 2nd prince, or at least that's what his father told him. To find it would be Lovino who he would be marrying, it made him feel better. He liked Feliciano sure, but their interaction hadn't been as easy, more forced at least on Matthew's end. He couldn't just let Lovino stand there rejected when he so bravely offered himself up.

"Young prince we are approaching your new footman," One of the guards call. Matthew perks up, looking out the window almost excited to see the boy again.

"You _what?"_ At the dark tone he turns to his fiance, glaring at him. He flushes up and grimaces, trying to find words to say.

"It's not the normal way!" He says first. Lovino narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, turning away from Matthew pointedly. Matthew whimpers.

"Father was going to kill him for looking at me, I didn't know what else to do save his life." Matthew looks at his hands. He really got himself in a tangled situation.

"It was all my fault I removed his hood, he was so beautiful I didn't-" Matthew cuts himself by covering his mouth with his hands. It must be insulting to call someone else beautiful with his new fiance right next to him. He peeks up at Lovino giving him an incredulous look. He sighs and looks down again.

"I'm sorry, I just. I didn't know what to do." He admits. He jumps when Lovino moves to sit next to him.

"At least your not one of those pompous fucks. At least you're honest." Lovino says almost a little dejected. Matthew takes his hands quickly.

"I didn't mean to insult you if I did. You're amazing but in a different kind of way," He says. Lovino raises an eyebrow and ever so slightly a blush appears. He turns his head away and Matthew releases a breath in relief.

"Is he nice at least?" He asks. Matthew nods his head, detailing what happened to his fiance to fill him in. After the tale Lovino seems more open to the idea of the footman, especially after Matthew explains the way the footman will look. Matthew finishes talking just as they stop outside the village. He spies Arthur, his father's footman coming down the road on horse, with the other right next to him on his own horse as well.

* * *

His father stood speechless when Gilbert told him what happened. His little brother practically dropped the metal in his hands to stare him down like he grew a second head. It would almost be an improvement to how he already looks.

"That is, the strangest thing," His father told him as he put his few belongings in a brown cloth pack. The bird the Glow King sent out went back to his own castle, to summon his own footman to give Gilbert a crash course in manners and how to act.

Arthur came riding into the village like royalty on his own, looking down on Gilbert's family and their neighbors in general, most of them wondering what kind of palace person would ever visit them. Then of course he removed Gilbert's hood and hissed at him.

"Young prince Matthew has lost his pretty little head," He spat. Gilbert's heart sped up at hearing the name, knowing exactly who the king's footman was talking about. He cleaned Gilbert up, washed his hair and gave him better looking clothes, told him that he at least looked more decent. He fiddles with the new outfit as he rides on the back of the horse brought for him up to the road where the carriages are already waiting. He hops off his horse when Arthur does.

"When your royal presents themselves," Arthur tells him as the king appears. The footman kneels down, taking gently the kings hand in his and places it gently to his hairline.

"It is respectful not to look, and barely to touch. Hand to head like a pet," Arthur tells him. Gilbert looks down when the other carriage door is opened. He makes sure to look down, watching his feet as he approaches his new prince. His breathing feels tight in his chest as he gently takes the prince's, Matthew's hand, in his and places it to his hairline, thankful now it had been washed. He wants to look. He wants to see the soft violet eyes but he's done enough stupid things for the day.

"And to their spouse," Gilbert jerks. He didn't know that. The words wash over him and he obeys silently, standing and bending at the waist to do the same thing for the new fiance, though not as lowly since he is not the immediate one Gilbert is serving, just like Arthur tells him. He swallows thickly as they leave and he finally looks up. He reaches a hand to his neck to pull his hood over his face only to find he doesn't have one on this outfit. He whimpers to himself and climbs back on his horse.

He rides silently next to the carriage, looking mostly away from it to not see either prince inside. For a moment he thought the prince would like him, maybe see past his looks. He must have been wrong.

"Excuse me," A rich voice says. Gilbert instinctively looks to it. He's lucky his horse knows what's doing cause he surely would have stopped. The person next to the soft prince is darker skinned but no less beautiful. There's a clip in his features and unattainable aurora to him. Gilbert gulps and turns his head away. He shouldn't be looking.

"He is different," The unattainable prince says. Matthew giggles. Gilbert pretends it doesn't hurt.

"He's pretty in a different kind of way." Gilbert snaps his eyes back to the window in shock, both princes smiling at him from the window. He's not sure if this is some kind of cruel joke on him anymore.

"What's your name?" The soft prince asks him. He reaches for his hood again, gritting his teeth when he doesn't find it.

"Gilbert," He croaks out. Matthew smiles brightly while the other prince barely smirks.

"I'm Matthew," His prince says. Gilbert nods his head not knowing what else to do.

"Lovino," The sharp prince informs him. Again he nods. He manages to pry his eyes away from their beauty back to the horse. He pets it to keep his mind off of things, maybe distract him from the easy talking of the princes next to him.

* * *

Lovino is almost glad he let Matthew explain himself. Naturally he felt horrendously angry at his new fiance for having a footman, the idea of degrading someone like such is something looked down upon in his kingdom. Even if he doesn't like the idea, he's at least at ease Matthew did it for a good reason.

The footman Matthew chose, who introduced himself as Gilbert, is far different just like Matthew described him. His hair is white like the snowfall and his eyes shine like jewels. He's decently dressed in what Lovino assumes to be new clothes, and he finds an urge in him to find an outfit that makes the footman look down right dashing. He finds himself agreeing with Matthew that Gilbert is beautiful in a different way.

When they reach the Glow Kingdom, he's bombarded with the bright colors. The whites and golds are nearly blinding compared to the dark reds and greens he himself is used to. He narrows his eyes and looks out the window, the poor new footman twitching and looking away from everyone as best he can. Lovino takes one of the shawls he has and holds it out the window.

"Take it," He orders. The footman does after just a second of hesitation, wrapping it around his head and letting it hang over his face. Matthew squeezes his hand. For what Lovino isn't sure but he's glad he did what he did. Now the footman can stop twitching in that annoying way.

The bustle is hard once they leave the carriage. They're pulled this way and that and bathed down to remove the dirt from their trip. He finds himself tossed into a room where Matthew is already waiting. The glow prince laughs easily and Lovino finds it in him to relax. He walks over to his fiance and takes a seat by him on the bench near the window.

"Where did the footman go?" He asks, looking out into the garden that spreads far with trees and flowers of all sorts. Matthew shrugs.

"Probably with Arthur to get new clothes, maybe learn some new manners," He says sadly. Lovino huffs but says nothing. They stay in silence for longer when there's a knock at the door. Lovino is the one to answer it.

"I'm supposed to come tell you it's time for dinner," The poor white haired footman says with his head down. Lovino doesn't even think as he grabs the boy by the wrist and pulls him inside.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asks him quickly, taking his hands and holding them tight. Gilbert turns his head down, trying to pull away and not look at them. His new outfit has a hood.

"Yes I just. I'm not used to. This is." Lovino removes his hood, making him stop his yabbering. He blinks wide eyed at both of them. Lovino reaches out a hand to gently run his fingers through Gilbert's hair.

"He is breathtaking," He muses out loud. Matthew giggles and nuzzles his face into Gilbert's hands.

"You have to know why I chose you," Matthew tells him earnestly. He forces Gilbert to sit on the bench and paces back and forth as he explains his position. Lovino leans casually against the wall and listen to the story again and watching Gilbert's face. The footman stares dumbly as Matthew talks.

"Because I wanted to see you again," Matthew finishes. Lovino raises an eyebrow to the shock on the footman's face, then freaks out as he starts to cry. Matthew is to him first pulling him into a tight hug. Lovino simply takes one of his hands to hold tightly.

"I've never, been treated so kindly," He admits through his sobs. Lovino grits his teeth. No one should be treated like this. He sighs and rubs his thumb over Gilbert's hand.

"You deserve more," He says plainly. Matthew agrees and Gilbert cries harder. They almost miss dinner if it not for another footman angrily banging on the door, yelling how Matthew chose a broken boy. He's silenced easily by Lovino who opens the door and tells the footman to try and yell at him again. They bow low and scurry off.

Knowing the way Matthew leads them down to the dining hall. Lovino keeps a close eye on the footman, who he supposes now is partially his as well. The hood over their face has his heart twisting up in knots. It's not fair that he should have to hide. Lovino wants to see him more.

He and Matthew are in sync through the meal, both taking glances at the footman and offering nicer looks than they offer the others. Well Matthew smiles all the same but Lovino ends up cracking a corner smile when he catches the footman sneakily looking back at them too.

It's hard to say how long it will be before they can unwind every inch of self hatred the footman has for himself. Gilbert desrves more than that in his opinion. He wants to see the footman in action, moving and smiling and enjoying himself like he should be able to without fear and without having to hide his face. When he looks to Matthew, already smiling shyly at his footman, he can tell his fiance feels the same.

It will take time, and maybe some fighting, but he promises to himself that one day Gilbert will have confidence to stand beside them and know that he is beautiful as they truly think he is.


	2. Days With You

The year has been nice to him in his stay. The Glow Kingdom castle has become his home, and though he still feels widely uneasy being surrounded by the bright colors, some blinding if looked at the wrong way, Gilbert did find things to like about being a footman. Never before would he believe such a thing, but the nice came in unexpected ways that lingered and made him think late into the night.

The clothes proved to him are nicer than any he has ever owned, tailored to fit him, each with a hood for his own security. The colors mostly dark, contrasting his hair and eyes, a fact he didn't like at first, but Matthew smoothing out his outfit, smiling softly and telling him he looked 'handsome as ever' in the outfit made him beam as best he could.

Matthew made his whole experience better in general. The second prince never got cross with him, speaking softly when he could sweet words that made Gilbert more enamored. He did think the prince beautiful, but his kindness a different kind of beauty Gilbert hadn't seen before. He seemed to always want Gilbert around him, even when having a footman around wouldn't be necessary for any reason.

He's lucky Lovino doesn't mind either. The Prince from the Olive Kingdom scared him sometimes. His glare is sharp and his tongue sharper. Still, Gilbert has never been on the receiving end of it. More often than not he's the one being protected on the other side of it. It amazes him that someone of Lovino's stature would go far to do such a thing and after every time Lovino would pass by, running his hand through Gilbert's hair gently and reassuring. It makes Gilbert stay up at night too.

He can feel a difference in himself sometimes. Moments before when he knows he would have been too scared to say anything, he quips and talks. His voice is more even now when he talks and his laugh is louder. The year has changed him and it feels like it's for the better. It has to be. The princes wouldn't smile so proud if it isn't.

The princes are too nice to him and a small part of him still does think it's some sort of joke on him, that one day when he finally feels okay with them, they're going to pull the rug from under his feet, dropping any confidence he got from them lower than before. The thought scares him. They do make him feel better about himself, his appearance, his personality. They compliment him often enough to make him really feel special. Matthew's loving words and Lovino's brash statements make him feel like he's not an ornament for them to string around.

On the other hand, he's often strung around whether the prince's or he likes it. The manners lessons have stopped thankfully and he doesn't have to deal with Arthur breathing down his neck about every last detail or every stupid thing. He still messes up his manners sometimes regardless, though his princes don't seem to mind.

He loathes every part of joining them for gatherings and public events. He stands behind them like Arthur told him is proper, keeping just enough distance to not skew Matthew's or Lovino's image, but close enough to be compared too. He hears every snide remark the people make about him. Not even his hood can stop the disgust he has for himself that boils up and over in his chest.

Never could he be mad at Matthew for making the decision he did. His life depended on it and he can't be mad, refuses to. Still it hurts knowing his entire existence to these people is nothing more than a creature to be made fun of. It only makes him hang his head in shame which further proves their point that he is next to nothing.

Their words and voices flood his senses, chipping away little by little the confidence Matthew and Lovino have worked so hard to build. The confidence he's worked so hard to believe he has. It's instinct to reach up and pull his hood more over his face to stop the nobles from looking.

His hood is snatched back and the under side of his chin smacked up. Arthur glares at him, pushing at his shoulders to make him stand back up straight instead of the slouch he curled himself into. Gilbert snaps into the position he practiced for months with Arthur not helping the confidence thing. When satisfied Arthur goes back to the side of the King, bowing for leaving his side for the minute.

Gilbert holds back rolling his eyes. Arthur mentored him on everything he would need to know about being a footman. The rules and manner and stupid regulations that he needed to follow. The one rule he had a problem with being knocking on doors. He did learn that lesson the hard way, accidentally opening the door to the King and Arthur snogging. They didn't notice him, and he never plans to tell them what he saw.

Sadly that moment gave him hope that maybe one day Matthew or Lovino would grow to like him in such a way. He glances at them, sitting beside each other in thrones made for them. They're holding hands, whispering to each other as they look out into the sea of people dancing and mingling about. Gilbert shoves down the tightness in his chest. It's not his place to interfere with their marriage.

Their wedding had been beautiful. Gilbert stood at the front of the room, next to Matthew the whole time. He could see them exchange the given vows and laugh when they had to put on rings, and the awkward smiles when they were told to kiss. He enjoyed being able to see it, but it's a bittersweet memory to him now.

"This is boring," Gilbert moves his gaze to the wife of the First Prince of the Glow Kingdom. She's pretty too he can admit. Long lavender hair and ice cold eyes makes sense to him why the Cold Kingdom had such a princess. Alfred laughs and gently pulls her to her feet, swinging her to the dance floor. She looks bored as he moves her about but her nuzzling into his chest makes Gilbert wonder how close the two actually are.

He perks up when Matthew giggles, him and Lovino moving to the dance floor as well. Matthew's golden outfit and Lovino's dark red mix beautifully as they move together, sometimes stepping on each other's feet, other times smiling sweetly as they enjoy each other's company.

Gilbert's smile at watching them falls. A pit of sadness is growing inside him and it's hard to find out why. He can be happy as is with the princes, and yet his heart wishes for something different. It's stupid to hope and he shakes his head out of those thoughts.

"Never seen one like it." The end of a sentence reaches him and he keeps his eyes glued to the ground, knowing for a fact it's directed at him. The conversation continues, bluntly talking about him. He wants to hide. He wants to tell them to mind their own business. He can do neither.

A hand it placed under his chin, gently to lift his head up to lock eyes with Matthew smiling at him. Lovino is behind him, sending a wicked glare to the ones so rudely talking about him. Gilbert can feel some tears wanting to prick through his eyes and their kindness but it's swept away by Matthew taking his hand and holding it tight. Lovino takes the cue and takes Gilbert's other hand.

Somehow the world seems right again and Gilbert smiles at them. The clearing of a throat catches all of their attention. Gilbert almost swears and kneels, making it seem like he's just bowing to his princes. He hides a smirk with his head low and both the royals laugh. He takes a peek at both of them, their eyes sparkling and looking at him.

* * *

At the end of the night Gilbert gets another lecture from Arthur for his blatant rudeness. He takes the lecture in stride. He used to cower and apologize for every small mistake. Now he can keep his head up and brush off Arthur's insults. He never fights back. The threat of death is still too real for him. So instead he mocks Arthur on his way back to the princes room.

"He's such an ass," Lovino waves a glass nail file hazardously when Gilbert tells them why he got stalled. Matthew giggles into his hand.

"He does mean the best," He tries to reassure but both Lovino and Gilbert roll their eyes. Leave it to Matthew to try and see the best in everyone. Gilbert is rather thankful he does.

"He doesn't even follow his own rules," Gilbert complains earning a weird look from both princes. He fumbles for his words, spilling when pestered what he saw Arthur and the king doing. Lovino sputters into a laugh while Matthew looks scandalized, yet not surprised.

"My mom did run away with her footwoman so," He says by way of explanation. Gilbert forces out a short laugh, that scarce hope of before resurfacing with the new information.

He brushes past it, helping both princes get in night clothes, making small snide remarks as he ties up the backs for them. The small bit of snark he has it replaced with confusion as they pull him down into their bed between them, sandwiching him in a hug. It's cozy and warm. It makes him want to forget going to his own room in exchange for staying with them.

"I'm glad you're here," Matthew whispers to him. His heart pounds wildly. Lovino shifts and holds him tighter.

"Me too," Lovino agrees. Gilbert snuggles into the both of them. He's never had so much love directed his way. He freezes when Lovino kiss the top of his head though. The action makes Matthew giggle.

"I think you scared him," He laughs. Lovino shrugs without a care. Gilbert peeks up to see them both, both of them already smiling down at him. Embarrassed by the affection he hides thoroughly in the covers, knowing they are not laughing at him when he does.


	3. Runaway Weekend

The final bell tolls over the Cold Kingdom, the last chime before morning comes, or what they consider morning as the days are short and darkness comes quick. Lukas turns his head to see out the window where the looming clock hangs from a building, bells strung above to be pulled on the right time. He glances around him at the bits of parchment scattered on his desk and forgets them.

In a swooping motion he pulls the fur lined shawl over his shoulders, clipping it tight in the front. The stone steps echo as he practically runs down them in his effort to go, his bag clutched tight in his hands. A small stop at the flowing fountain kept heated so it doesn't freeze, a full canteen lantern, and he's on his way to the stables.

The horses snort at him as he enters, letting in some of the cold from outside. Snow covers every building and footprints are clearly seen. Lukas approaches the back stalls cautiously to not spook the horses any more. They are larger than any he's ever seen, shaggy in their coats and woven clothes over their lower leg to keep warm. The horse in the back, black and silver, is just a bit smaller. His in any right and graciously allowed to stay in the stables. His breath comes in small puffs.

He reaches the horse and raises a hand up slowly to pet it's muzzle. It neighs lowly at him and allows itself to be pulled to touch the top of Lukas's head in a sign of affection. Like he's done every weekend he could, he pulls the horse from the stable to the outside. The wind has yet to pick up for the night and for that he is also thankful. His hand grips the reigns tight and he closes the stable door gently enough to not startle the other creatures.

He turns and stops short at the other person there. The cook for most meals, holding tight to his bag that clangs with a pot or two. They stare at each other for a moment until Lukas's horse bumps him out of his daze. He glances up at his horse then to the chef. He waves them closer and they scurry forward with a smile breaking across their face.

Lukas hoists up their bag next to his then helps them onto the back of the horse. The creature steps in place as it gets settled with their weight. Lukas sits himself properly, glancing back for just a moment to see if the cook is ready. They hold tight to the thick blanket that serves as a saddle and give Lukas a nod. He turns forward and nudges his horse with a tap of his heels.

"Lys, go," He whispers to the animal. At the sound of it's name the horse trots forward with more urgency. Together he and the chef leave the main walls and border of the Cold Kingdom under the cover of a night that comes too soon. When they are farther away Lukas taps his horse more and the speed is picked up again, as fast as the animal can go with two people on it's back.

The wind stings his face and he pulls the rag from his pocket to tie over his face as much as he can. His fingers have frozen in place on the reigns but his horse knows this way as well as he does. The Cold Kingdom looms in the distance, a monument of sharp beauty.

Lukas didn't want to work there, not for what he had to give up to do so. Most would give up everything to work in the palace, to be deemed worthy of a 'pretty' title like the one he has. A menial task worker if anything, one in charge of the actual maids and butlers of the castle itself. It's decent, one that he can do. A job he earned only because his looks provided him such.

The chef behind him, a friend on accounts, chosen as well for his skill in the kitchen. Tino past the mark at cute and his kitchen work added a bonus to that. Lukas isn't too sure about his life past the castle, all he knows is they both didn't want to give up everything to work in the castle.

Far too long in his opinion a gate appears next to the path they take. He hops down, patting his horse as he lifts the latch. Tino nudges the horse forward. As it passes Lukas closes the gate leading into the outskirts of the Cold Kingdom, a place where those deemed unworthy to be looked upon are sent to survive if they can. Lukas and Tino are both guilty of helping them.

He holds the reigns to Lys and walks beside the creature, petting it as he does. He doesn't want the weight to be too extreme for his companion. His breathing comes in foggy puffs as lights appear in the distance, houses that are still awake or have candles to spare. The small community has what it needs to live and Lukas is very thankful it lives.

He stops at on of the first houses in the line. Carefully he helps Tino down and unlatches his bag. They share an understanding look and though Lukas isn't one for much affection, he accepts the quick hug with grace.

He pulls himself up onto his horse just as the door to Tino's house opens. A tall man is there with grease smudges on his hands and face. He drops the rag in his hands in disbelief, an adoring look on his face as Tino comes closer. Lukas waits just long enough to know Tino is safe, wrapped up in the arms of the blacksmith, before continuing on the dark path.

Some look out their rickety wooden window to the horse and person decked in castle garb, but Lukas pays no mind to them. There is one house just at the end of the line with lights glowing inside that has his attention. He slides down Lys once more, guiding her to the shabby made stable and covering her in more blankets to help block out the chill of the night for as long as possible.

The steps creak under his weight and he stands at the doorstep for a moment longer, wondering if what he hopes is waiting for him still waits to see him too. He's answered by not even getting the chance to knock on the door when it's opened. A gangly person there with dirt on their face and cuts on their hands stares back at him.

"Emil!" They shout and grab a fistful of Lukas's clothing, yanking him inside. The house is a welcome difference from the cold as is the embrace he's dragged into. He catches his breath hard and grips back to the arms around him.

"Luka!" Another voice shouts and another body crashes into him. He wraps his brother up in a tight hold, breathing deeply and nuzzling him close. It's been too long since he's seen them. The large fire pits at the castle are nothing compared to the warmth of this home. They stay huddled on floor, clinging to each other.

"How long are you here?" Emil asks, both worry and excitement in his eyes. Lukas brushes some of his brother's hair out of his face, seeing how much he's grown in the two weeks he's been gone.

"Not long," Lukas admits plainly but there's a sad hitch to his voice they both pick up. Matthias gently runs his fingers through Lukas's hair and pulls him close. Emil is wiggled into their hold as they try to forget the sadness of Lukas having to go back to the stone walls that confine him to a 'pretty' title. He had been happy living in the outskirts with the unfavorable. Accidental almost he got taken to the castle, not his choice nor Tino's.

He takes every chance he gets to leave, making arrangements with the other castle managers, slipping notes into Tino's work schedule to tell him when he's going home. He doesn't hate it there, the money pay is fine, most of it heading home to Matthias to take care of Emil and the others in town. He clings to them just a little tighter.

"I made some food," Matthias says suddnely. Emil giggles and pulls away out of the super tight hold but remains close.

"Is it over the fire?" Lukas asks evenly and the smile Matthias had drops to sheepish. Emil snorts at him.

"It's frozen now isn't it." Lukas deadpans to him . Matthias laughs and scrambles up to find the pot he used to make food. Lukas rolls his eyes and Emil pulls him to his feet, dragging him to a corner where Emil has been diligently working on a small bird wood carving. It's much farther along than the last time.

Matthias fixes the food easily enough and Lukas is relaxing more and more with the familiar taste of it. The night ends with Lukas leaning on Matthias, and Emil leaning on the both of them.

"Do you have to go back?" Matthias asks once they know Emil is asleep as evidence by his light snoring. Lukas sighs and runs his hand over Emil's back.

"Yes," He answers plainly. His mood drops and he can tell by the tightness in Matthias's hold that he's not happy with the answer either. There is not much they can do about it either. Lukas has a job to do. He could be killed for disobeying. He rests his head into Matthias and tries not to let his mood sour. He may have a pretty job, but it's ugly in the ways that count.

* * *

 **AN:** Lys is 'light' in Danish.

A bit of a switch from our regularly scheduled three. But there are other kingdoms and people, so here's a peek at that.


	4. New Customs

Lovino is restless. His leg hasn't stopped bouncing since they left Matthew's home. He knew that this day would come eventually but he tended to ignore the possibility entirely. After spending so long in the bright colors of the Glow Kingdom, the sight of his old home is almost gloomy. A deep sigh escapes him as he tries once more to get his leg to stop moving.

Without a word Matthew takes his hand. Lovino takes a quick look at his husband. Matthew is smiling uneasily as he looks out the window. He has it worse as far as Lovino is concerned yet he's the one doing the comforting. Lovino shakes his head. This home is more familiar to him, Matthew has been completely uprooted.

They spent a full year in the Glow Kingdom together, during the course of their engagement to see if they could be compatible as a couple. Should they have really despised each other, the engagement would have been broken off. Lovino considers himself lucky in that aspect. Matthew is sweet and agreeable in every fashion, handles his quick quips easily and usually ends up laughing at his sassy remarks. He's very lucky.

Their wedding had been fun, or as fun as any kind of ceremony can be. The hall had been decorated in their kingdom's crests with an overabundance of the Glow Kingdom's favored colors. The spectators all wore subdued colors if only to make it so Matthew stood out. His outfit had soft patterns and hardly any hard edges in brilliant gold and white that made him shine.

It contrasted drastically to the dark red suit Lovino wore. The angles hard and crisp that accentuated they way he is. Opposite but complimentary. The golden ring that now sits on his finger a reminder of where his spouse had come from, a matching ring of red on Matthew's hand.

Saying the vows had been weird, but not entirely forced. Lovino couldn't say he didn't have a soft spot for Matthew. The small kiss they shared has yet to be repeated though it wouldn't be the worse thing for it to be the only one they have. Lovino is just glad to have someone around who likes him at all.

The year ended, the marriage flying by in a blur of a night, and just a month later the call for Lovino to return home with his new spouse had been made. As the 1st Prince, he is the heir to the throne, and must return home to continue being taught how to rule when his parental figures decide to retire.

As only a 2nd Prince Matthew is the one who has to go through a long goodbye not knowing when he would actually be able to see the people he calls family again. He and his brother shared a long hug and the 1st Prince tried to pretend he didn't have tears in his eyes. Every thing Matthew called his got packed into carriages along with themselves.

Lovino looks out the window next to him. Along with his clothes and trinkets, the footman Matthew called his came too. Not that Lovino minds. At first of course he had been furious at the idea of his then fiance having a footman. It's not something his home kingdom condoned, more so wanting people of 'lesser looks' far away rather than close.

Matthew had his reasons though, and Lovino can not fault him for wanting to save someone's life, especially after it had been his fault the poor boy might have been killed. The odd beauty Matthew told him of first believed to be nonsense is nothing but the truth.

Gilbert is extraordinary in his eyes. Highly different than anyone he's ever seen in a person and beautiful. His eyes fit so well the colors Lovino grew up with while mixed with his complexion makes him stand out. His hair is hard to keep clean he'll admit but after a decent rinse it shines. Every day since he knew it would be okay Lovino has run his hands through it.

He's not sure where Matthew stands with the footman but he knows the looks they both give the self confidence lacking servant are more than just an idle affection. It's similar to the looks they give each other.

He can't imagine the kind of pain Gilbert goes through, his whole purpose of being near them in the eyes of everyone else is just to be an ugly ornament. Lovino could never see him as that and he knows Matthew hates the thought. They work so hard behind closed doors to make Gilbert laugh, show some sort of emotion other than cowering.

Some days his personality makes a break for it, laughing loudly and saying something a little too snarky that might get him whacked in the back of his head. Lovino snorts and mocks the person for having no sense of humor while Matthew makes sure Gilbert is okay.

Some days though the world seems to shatter at the dejected look Gilbert can't seem to shake. They usually happen on eventful days. Days where he is fully seen with his comforting hood pulled back and no where to escape from the other 'pretty titles' mocking him for how he is. Those days make Lovino furious.

He can't count how many times he's stood up to others for Gilbert's sake and he plans to continue to do so no matter what. It's cruel that someone like Gilbert has to be put through what being a footman is. If anything, Lovino is glad for it only because otherwise he never would have gotten to meet the wonderful person Gilbert is.

"Yo," He says plainly. Gilbert looks to him from the horse that has been given to him. Matthew squeezes Lovino's hand on the other side and he catches a glimpse of the smile on his spouse's face. Lovino smirks at Gilbert who has his brows twisted in confusion.

"Just so you know, my Kingdom does not have footmen," Lovino tells him. He snorts at the way Gilbert's eyes widen.

"What's going to happen then?" Matthew asks. Lovino turns to him quick to share the smirk then back to Gilbert.

"Guess he'll have to be our personal servant," He shrugs. Gilbert almost looks disappointed but Lovino has a plan.

"You'll have to be with us at all times and make sure we have everything we need," He explains, putting emphasis on the fact Gilbert should be with them no matter what. Matthew giggles and a small smile cracks itself onto Gilbert's face.

"That won't be too hard will it?" Matthew asks happily from the other side. Gilbert shakes his head and a snicker manages to slip out of him.

"Not at all my princes," He says but there's a glow in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Lovino is a little proud to say he's the reason for that.

* * *

"Lovi!" Catching his brother somewhat easily, Lovino hugs Feliciano tightly, moving to bow to his mother and father next. His mother giggles brightly and pulls him in, forcing his dad to at least give him a comforting pat. Servants pour out of the castle to unload Matthew's things and put them in the room the two will share. The Olive Palace is a welcome sight to him and the small homesickness he may have felt is far gone.

"Who is that?" Feli asks once he notices Gilbert carrying a special bag of Matthew's more prized possessions. Gilbert bows properly first then tenses looking to Lovino and Matthew for help on what to do.

"He is my personal servant," Matthew interjects quickly. The king and queen give each other odd looks at the excuses.

"He's a little..strange don't you think?" The queens says. Lovino smacks a hand to his face.

"Don't be rude Carmen," The king says to her though his disgust is just as evident. Lovino sighs.

"He used to be a footman, but we have both grown accustomed to his help and company and do not wish for him to leave," He says darkly. The king and queen stare at him blankly before the queen laughs loudly and ruffles Lovino's hair to mess it up.

"You always were the fiery one," She says in a semi-condescending way. She turns on her heel and Feli follows after when she beckons for him, always the favorite. The king however pinches the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"I trust you'll forgive her eventually?" He asks. Lovino just raises an eyebrow to the question. Though not the worst of kings, as a father figure Roderich has some skills lacking.

"Not likely," Lovino quips back at him. He waves Matthew and Gilbert to follow him. They both bow when they pass the king and scurry to follow after Lovino as he guides them to where he knows they have set him and Matthew up together. Their things are mingled already.

Once the door is closed Lovino presses the palms of his hands to his eyes with a deep sigh.

"How fucking rude!" He shouts suddenly causing Gilbert to almost drop the bag in his hands. He passes it off to Matthew quickly for fear of actually dropping it while Matthew just carelessly tosses the bag to the large bed in the center of the room.

"Lovino it's going to be okay," He says placing a soft hand on Lovino's arm. He groans and snatches Matthew up in a tight hug that's immediately returned. The squeeze is momentarily stopped by Lovino and Matthew both waving Gilbert closer. He does so hesitantly. When they wrap him up in the hug his hold on the two of them grows bold.

"One day no is going to say anything bad about you," Lovino hisses aloud but they all know he says it for Gilbert's sake. A small laugh escapes Gilbert and he smiles to Lovino gratefully.

"I'm pretty content to just be here with you both," He says just a little awkwardly. Matthew takes Gilbert's hand sweetly though Lovino's glare grows.

"Content isn't good enough, you deserve to be _happy_ ," His tone is bitter. Gilbert laughs again but they can tell how much the sincerity gets to him when he casually rubs a small tear out of his eye. Lovino takes another deep breath then falls face first onto their bed. He's joined by the two and lets them squish him into the feathers.

"Right now though, this is okay," Matthew says to him. He grunts in response and Gilbert's snicker is heard. As much as he hates how badly Gilbert is treated, what they have has to be enough. There will not be anything he can do until he is king and even then, it will take hours of learning, teaching, not to mention the years it will take to gain the proper knowledge. He's still young.

They remain cuddled in bed until another servant comes to tell them a feast has been prepared. They join the main family in the dinning hall. Matthew is the one to answer questions about their time in his kingdom and the wedding. Lovino stays mostly silent until he has to talk. Gilbert stands with the other servants who aren't sure how to treat him but his head is held high.

It will take some time Lovino knows this but one day he will make it so no one ever says anything bad about Gilbert again. The side glances they share and the slight smirks that appear when they do only cement the idea. Matthew smiles between them too and though Lovino isn't sure where his feelings sit with the both of them, he knows he doesn't want either of them to be less than happy.


	5. Duty Over Desire

As if being gawked at isn't hard enough to deal with, Julchen hates it when they touch her hair without permission. Her borderline ornament status seems to make people think she is touchable in every since whether she wants it or not.

She angles her head away from someone as they come closer with their hand outstretched. They get dangerously close to her hair when she tilts far enough away from them to make them realize what they are doing is rude. A glare crosses their features and for a moment they have the gall to look offended she rejected them.

"Julchen!" The call of her name has her perking up. Madeline appears from the crowd and comes over to her. Julchen swallows hard and goes to one knee, taking peeks up at the princess she belongs too. Madeline smiles softly down at her, her long golden dress mimicking the way her hair falls. Julchen takes her hand and places it to her hairline the way Alice taught her.

"Can you to re-tie my bow please?" She asks and Julchen nods her head in agreement. She would have to do so even if she didn't want to. It's what she been brought to the castle for. As much as she might want to live in the outskirts again with her sister and taken mother, she can't.

Julchen carefully takes the straps of Madeline's dress and ties them the way she knows Madeline likes it on the back of her dress. She bows when the princess smiles at her and gasps hard when a hand is placed under her chin to lift her head.

Madeline smiles brightly at her and Julchen's insides melt to the sight. She has to make a conscious effort to not reach her hand out to her, maybe to hold on to her a little while longer. Madeline walks back towards her throne where her fiance waits.

Katerina holds out her arm simply, the bold bright green of her outfit shines marvelously against Madeline's gold. She's not wearing a dress, but her tunic top is longer than normal and covers her pants in an elegant way. It wavers when she walks Madeline back onto the floor where they are supposed to be dancing.

There's a hard lump in Julchen's throat. Her eyes stay glued to them as they move in ways that Julchen never thought she would be exposed to. She is an abomination according to society. Silver hair that has fly aways on every layer, and red eyes that certainly complete the picture or rejection. The long scar down her face does't help.

She had been meant to stay in the outskirts to live out the rest of her miserable life hiding her face behind a hood. Instead she had to help Madeline's carriage that got tangled in the weeds and couldn't move. Curse her luck to be taken to the castle as a footwoman.

The worst part is, the part that hurts Julchen deep inside, is the fact she wouldn't give it up. Meeting Madeline, and Katerina for that matter, has shaped her world in a whole new way. They try so hard for her. The words they say and the looks they give are nothing but sweet and protective. The confidence they have worked to give her is more than she ever thought for herself.

Her head dips low however. Confidence or not, nothing shakes her to the core knowing they would never see her as anything other than a footwoman. It's her job, a task given to her, a lifeline for if she refuses them death would surely be the next step. The King hates her more than she cares to admit and even though Francine is seen to all, Julchen knows what happens between closed doors.

She inhales sharply as her head is snapped back up by a quick hit under her chin. Alice glares at her and then goes back to her spot by the King's throne. Julchen sneers at her but the feelings inside linger.

It doesn't matter how she feels. The princess and her fiance are nothing to her, nothing but superiors and masters that keep her around because they don't want to be responsible for her death.

With a deep breath she finds them in the crowd, talking to other nobles. They laugh but it's forced. She pushes down the urge to go to them, and be honest in a bold show, one she might have never been able to without them. Katerina catches her looking and the barest of smiles crosses her face. Her sharp features look softer for moment, and it's all for her.

Madeline catches the look and sends one of those gentle smiles over as well, one that fills Julchen fulls of emotions that become harder and harder to hide. She swallows hard and lets them look away as much as it hurts. It's not her place to be near them. She's unfavorable.

The pain comes smoothly as the night goes on. Every chance the princess's send her smiles and it's immediately taken away from her when more beautiful people catch their attention. It's not for her to have those smiles.

"You better watch yourself," Alice is there next to her, hissing in her ear at the end of the night. They are cleaning up the ballroom before returning to their master's rooms to see if they need anything else for the night. Julchen just stares at her. Alice pulls herself to her full height and glares in the way she knows how to make other people feel inferior.

"You can not be with them," She says darkly and every single one of Julchen's insecurities falls down on her. She grits her teeth and nods with no idea what else to do. Her long hair falls over her shoulder as she lowers her head, finally able to now that there are people not around to mock her appearance.

She knows. Every day she knows more and more whatever she feels can not be shown or known to those she feels for. What would they say if they knew? The death she might have had months ago would come down on her quick. She's an ornament, nothing more.

When she finally does go to Madeline and Katerina's room, She corralled inside for a moment. Madeline holds her hands and Katerina stands at the side with an easy air about her. Julchen wants to fall into it. The sweetness and the comfort and the happiness. But it's not for her.

Quicker than before she pulls herself away from them, barely managing to get out of them wanting to hold her into the night. A strained smile is on her face and the disappointment they have on their faces she convinces herself is fake. It's just for show. She closes their door and takes off down the hall in a brisk pace.

Her own room is almost unlived in. Barely used since she spends so much time with her princess's. It feels cold, and yet it's where she knows she belongs. She can't put herself between the princess's. With a deep breath she falls to her rickety bed, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

No matter what she does, her role will always to be nothing.

* * *

 **AN:** A 'what if' genderbend


	6. Queen for a Day

As the proclaimed 2nd Prince, it had been Matthew who needed to move homes. Feelings of nostalgia and bitterness filled him as he and the castle attendants packed up his things in trunks and boxes to be moved to the Olive Kingdom where he is to live from then on.

He knew the day would come after he and Lovino officially became married but the day came far sooner than he would have liked. He didn't feel ready to be completely removed from his old home but there is nothing he could do to change it.

He got over the feelings as quickly as he could. Lovino needed him to be strong, sometimes strong enough for the both of them. He could do that much at least. His spouse had days in and out of studying and learning how to rule a kingdom. It had been easy to forget during their engagement that Lovino would be King.

They had spent most of the time engaged just getting to know each other, maybe learning soft bits of each other's kingdoms, but nothing business for so long. To be thrown back into such an unforgiving atmosphere put both of them in a loop is confusion. Lovino got over it quicker, but some times it shook his anger well enough.

Matthew enjoyed the soft moment they could spend together after hours. They would met up in their bedroom and Matthew would hold his hand as he ranted on his day, sometimes laughing at his venting but never causing Lovino to be too cross with him. He always managed to get Lovino to calm down enough to lay beside him and sleep the troubles away for tomorrow.

Those moments held something special in his mind. A simple time where they could be open and honest with each other. They would cuddle up to each other and whisper words of encouragement. A simple moment of loving that brought a little more joy to their upturned world.

The subject is sensitive to them both. Matthew knows this, that's why neither of them have brought it up. After spending so long together, it would make sense for some form of feelings to be shown, but what kind they are is still an unknown factor.

Lovino must enjoy his company to some extent, enough to be that kind of genuine open and honest with him, but are his feelings that of a love variety Matthew does not know. He's not too sure of himself either. He does adore Lovino, but the romance of it all could be a figment of his own mind.

Engagements aren't meant to be romantic for the people involved. They are not intended that way at least. They are alliance forming for royals more often than not. The people of the kingdoms can marry for love, or riches, or other selfish needs. A part of him hopes he's not making up the happiness he feels.

Lovino makes him feel special in any way at least. There are very few that he's seen that his spouse can talk to without feeling judged. He's happy to say he is one of them. Knowing Lovino trusts him enough with who he really is makes him feel like there could be something more.

It doesn't help that the kind of affection he has for Lovino hasn't been entirely exclusive. For as often as Matthew smiles Lovino's way to maybe help him relax, he's just as often turning his head behind him to where Gilbert always is to smile his way. The now personal servant instead of 'footman' has very much been the cause of Matthew's happiness and joy.

The effort and care Matthew has given him is far more than any other being he has ever met. The amount of self hatred that has been gnawing Gilbert to the bone has slowly been unraveled bit by bit not only by Matthew, but Lovino too. That of course does not help the confusion.

He wants Gilbert to like himself, as much as both Matthew and Lovino do. He knows enough that Lovino would never want to see Gilbert feel like he's not worthy for anything. Especially the hints of affection they do give him. Matthew isn't too sure where Lovino stands romantic wise with the beautiful servant, he can only hope for something good.

Still it does not help his own thoughts. He knows he feels something for both of them, but the likelihood of them both feeling the same to the other too is unheard of. Rules would forbid it and the secrets would need to be kept. He would lose his head if someone then insulted Gilbert, and Lovino has definitely shown he would not stand by. It would be a disaster.

Oh but it would be wonderful too.

"Are you listening?" The stern voice knocks him from his daydreams about his spouse and servant. Matthew snaps his head up to Queen Carmen. She's smiling down condescendingly at him, knowing for a fact that he had not been listening and waiting to hold it over his head. Matthew sits up a little straighter.

"My apologies, my head seemed to have gotten lost in the pages," He says. It's not the biggest half truth he's ever said. Carmen hums and goes back to her own book. Matthew settles into his chair just slightly as he continues to read over the history of the Olive Kingdom.

As the future queen, it's his job to know about what he is to be ruling. Customs and traditions, laws and regulations, wars and treaties he hadn't even been alive for. So much history and not much he can do but compare it his own homeland.

A peaceful kingdom, almost as much as the one he used to live in. The Glow Kingdom has been one of the most war-less kingdoms, opposite to the Scorch Kingdom who decides it necessary to pick fights as often as possible. He supposes he might be lucky to be in the Olive Kingdom instead.

Their laws are fairly simple, a little skewed towards the royals in his opinion but his own homeland had been no better, potentially worse if he looks hard enough at the laws that have been doctored. Maybe he'll be able to talk to Lovino about that when they rule together. It would probably make the villagers like them more.

He grits his teeth when it comes time for the section about 'unwanted' persons. Maybe it is against his own ancestry, but the thought of others being unwanted because of what they look like is brainwashing at its finest. He understands it, but there are some thing, some people, who are beautiful despite what other may say of them.

"So Prince Matthew." Slowly Matthew raises his head to the Queen. She's got a simple smile on her face, one that looks like it holds poison underneath. He takes a quick glance at her handmaiden, a simple girl with what could be considered 'plain looks' by most in this kingdom. Though they may have gotten rid of the 'footman' principle, they still keep those of lesser looks around, a leftover from the once wide spread tradition.

"Tell me something young prince," The queen goes on, not really getting to her point fast enough for Matthew's tastes. He closes his history text softly and waits as patiently as he can. Finally she looks up to him.

"How on earth did you find someone so horrendous to be your servant?" The words are cold and it makes Matthew's blood boil anyway. He keeps a neutral expression for as long as he can.

"He came to me, helping me when my carriage got stuck on the way to visit your home the first time," He admits only enough to say what he needs to. Away from the queen's cruel eyes he holds his book with white knuckles to try and keep himself under control.

"On the outskirts I presume? How dreadful," She says and leans back to enjoy her book again.

"It is not," Matthew speaks before he can fully tell himself to not. The queen just hums a small tune as if to ignore him.

"What does my son think of him?" She asks though. Matthew highly doubts Lovino is her actual son but he doesn't comment on the thought.

"My husband enjoys his company as well," He says. The queen shoots him a look for his words and Matthew tries to hide a knowing of what she might be picking up. Rather than Gilbert's servitude, it is his existence they like most. Perhaps not the right words to say.

"His company," She repeats but with malice neither would ever use in regards to Gilbert. Matthew takes a deep breath.

"Yes, his company is rather enjoyable and far better than some," He says though he shouldn't have. He stands abruptly, trying not to glare at the queen when he bows to her politely. There's a dark look on her face but she remains smiling. He leaves the room without closing the door behind him.

It takes him half an hour to start regretting his word choice, but it felt good to tell her so. For all he's worth he'd rather spend seconds with Gilbert than any amount of time with that wretched person who thinks themselves so much more worthy than Gilbert.

He collapses to his shared bed and curls up, trying to calm down as best he can. He's angry though. Gilbert is his friend and a trusted companion. He wouldn't give him up even if they offered him plenty of other 'prettier' servants.

The knock on the door startles him and Gilbert enters even without acknowledgment that it's okay. He spies Matthew looking disheveled and almost walks out to give him space when Matthew flies from the sheets to wrap him in a tight hug.

He can hear Gilbert swallow hard but the embrace is returned soon enough. It's comforting, a sense of home that he doesn't much have any more in the Olive Kingdom. Gilbert pets his hair and holds him tight and that's all Matthew really needs.

"I don't like it when they talk bad about you," He says once he's calmed down. He sits on the edge of his bed, playing with the hem of his shirt. Gilbert cackles at his words from across him, something he never would have done two years ago. Matthew gives him a chiding look.

"Plenty people do, it does not matter so much any more," Gilbert tells him honestly and Matthew has to sigh and put his head in his hands. It does matter though, it matters to him.

"They should keep their mouths shut," He hisses and again Gilbert laughs. He comes closer to put an arm around Matthew and nuzzle into him. Matthew accepts the affection. Words burn on his tongue, wanting to ask a thousand times what Gilbert's feelings are, to say a thousand times how much Gilbert means to him. It's all cut short by another servant coming to tell him dinner is served.

It is by far the awkwardest meal Matthew has had in the Olive Kingdom. The King says nothing as he usually does but the Queen is less chatty, and when she does talk her words are clipped short. It doesn't help that she only talks to the 2nd prince, who under her sharp words has grown quiet. Lovino is no where to be found.

Matthew sneaks looks at Gilbert behind him through out the meal, looking for some sort of comfort in his presence. Gilbert smirks softly at him when he catches Matthew looking and it's enough to get him through the meal. Still he excuses himself early to continue his reading. It earns him a sassy remark from the queen that this time he manages to hold his tongue against.

He lounges in a chair back in his room, reading over some more historical texts about the kingdom. Gilbert is on the other side, fiddling with some tools that remind him of home. That's when Lovino barges in, a mess of a person with a sour expression on his face that is worse than the one he normally wears.

"Fuck," Is the only coherent thing he says when his words run off into nonsense. Matthew is quick to drop his book to his chair and go towards his spouse. Lovino is pulling at his clothes, trying to get out them. They are tattered and messy. Matthew helps him get out of his outer shirt, leaving the thin under shirt on his skin when he manages to get Lovino to look at him.

"What happened?" He asks softly and Lovino, for all his hands move, does not get farther away from the soft touch of Matthew's hands on his shoulders. He rants and rambles hard about the lessons he had today. Arithmetic and numbers and words that hurt his brain and so mush professional letter practice and essays that made his hand hurt. Then to top it all off he had a sparring lesson that no one told him about.

"You'll never be prepared in battle so why should you now," He says in a high pitched voice to mock his sparring teacher. He drops to a bench on the side of the room and Matthew sits next to him, rubbing softly at his back to maybe help soothe some of the sore muscles there. Lovino only huffs and puts his head in his hands.

It's quiet as they soak in the words Lovino spouted at them. Matthew and Gilbert share a look of unknowing. Matthew eventually leans his head on Lovino's shoulder comfortingly.

"You're doing so well," He says and Lovino scoffs, dropping his hands to just glare at the bed across from them.

"To bad it's not enough." He spits and Matthew snatches him by his face to make him look his way.

"You are enough," He says sternly like he might have said it to Gilbert. Lovino scrunches up his eyebrows, judging the stubborn look Matthew has on his face. He melts down to a calmer state and Matthew releases him, just slightly.

"I'm trying, but they never seem to think I'm trying," He says softer this time. Matthew goes back to cuddling him.

"They know you will be king, they want to make sure you're the best you can be, and you will be," He tells his spouse. Lovino sighs and rests up against him as well. The moment is softer now. Matthew raises his head which forces Lovino to raise his, bringing them almost nose to nose.

"You will be amazing," Matthew says to him and Lovino rolls his eyes, not moving away. A soft smile comes to Matthew's face. He watches as the last of the anger drains from Lovino's face. They end up just looking at each other in a moment of stillness. Slowly but surely they get closer together.

The kiss is small and sweet, definitely less awkward than when they had to for the wedding ceremony. It's only one and after Lovino drops his head to Matthew's shoulder to just be.

Matthew smiles at the ground, bringing his arms up to hold his spouse to him. It feels right to be with him, to be able to have these moments with him. He sighs slightly and relaxes with him, holding him tightly.

Gilbert standing awkwardly, like he's attempting to sneak away, catches both of their attention though. He looks distraught about something and there is no way Matthew would let him leave looking like that but Lovino beat him to it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a teasing tone but not moving from his huddled up position in Matthew's arms. Gilbert points to the door and sputters out some semblance to a statement but doesn't get anywhere. Lovino holds out his hand and Matthew nods him over. Tentatively Gilbert does come closer. He kneels down between them and is brought into the huddle.

He rests his head on Lovino's legs when prompted and Matthew moves one hand to run through his messy white hair. There's something completing about the action that really settles Matthew. A simple sense of right and belonging. A lingering homesick feeling is pushed aside for this. Lovino is relaxed and Gilbert's agitated expression is gone. It's exactly as it should be.

"Lovino," Matthew says softy, catching both of their attention. He keeps his eyes on the stone floor.

"I know we're married, but sometimes marriages aren't for.. anything else," He says in some sort of explanation. Lovino looks up to face him properly and Gilbert tenses.

"If this runs deeper than just an outward appearance," Matthew bulks up his courage to look Lovino in the eye.

"I would like to know," He finishes his small speech and Lovino casts his eyes back down. He twitches and when Gilbert moves his head form his leg he's quick to place a hand to him to keep him still. A silence stretches on and Matthew puts his head on Lovino's shoulder to wait while his spouse thinks.

He looks to Gilbert then, another piece to their puzzle and Matthew isn't sure where he goes. As far as he's concerned he belongs right beside them. Gilbert is glancing between the two of them from his spot on the ground. Matthew calms him by placing a gentle hand on his face. Gilbert stalls for the moment, nuzzling into the touch.

"I don't know," Lovino finally says and breath escapes Matthew hard.

"There's a lot of things going on, and I want to be sure of those, before I try figuring out-" Lovino takes a second to pause, slightly turning his head to the both of them in turn. Mathew takes a deep breath and rests into him more.

"Okay, me too," He agrees. Lovino accepts the affection, pulling both of them closer to him. It's not the most conventional embrace, but it is very them. He can feel Lovino's arms around him keeping him close and the grip Gilbert has on where he can reach. That homesick feeling has vanished completely.

"You're in this mess too I hope you know," Lovino snaps down at the servant. Gilbert lifts his head and a disbelieving laugh escapes him. Matthew smiles at the reaction but makes a note to make sure later that Gilbert knows their feelings, whatever they are, are true and real.

They both refuse to let Gilbert leave, making him dress down as much as he's comfortable and joining them in the large bed. Matthew is stuck in the middle with them holding onto his middle. It's confusing what he's feeling, but knowing he's not entirely alone in it makes it easier to handle. One day when Lovino has a handle on him being king and Matthew has the power to talk about it, they can figure out what they mean to each other, and how Gilbert fits. By what Lovino said, he's sure they both want him to fit.

For now this is okay. For now knowing they are in this together is enough.


	7. Together in Winter

It shouldn't have come as a surprise but still Gilbert had been caught off guard by the holiday differences between them. He knew that each kingdom had their own special celebrations that they attend to, he just didn't know his way of celebrating would be neither of what Matthew or Lovino did.

Lovino had started his 'celebration' a month ago. Gilbert couldn't quite understand it, but Lovino had been adamant of following the rules. It seemed odd to him for Lovino to refuse to eat as long as the sun shone in the sky, he would have loved to eat as much as he could if he had the opportunity. Lovino just refused the small snacks offered to him by Matthew.

He had given up on a few other simple things as well. His temper seemed toned down, the crude language he had been fond of no where to be found. Gilbert couldn't say it hadn't been funny to see Lovino grit his teeth and walk away without the snarky comments. He also gave up on the loving touches Matthew would give him and playing with Gilbert'a hair.

That had stung a little, but Lovino told them over and over it's not them, it's just what he needed to give up for the month. He would eat when the sun disappeared but the touches remained scarce and his mood on a lighter note. For a whole month. Gilbert could see Matthew struggling not to hug him when he entered a room. Gilbert wondered if all the hugs Matthew would give to him instead are just because Lovino would not accept them.

"It's for gratitude," Lovino told them.

"There are so many things in the world, and we should be happy to have them in every day life. By ridding ourselves of them for a month, we gain a little more appreciation for those things." He shrugged and backed away from Matthew's touch, a sad smile on both their faces for another week at least.

When the month ended, Lovino and his kingdom rejoiced in their ability to hold off on the things they refused. Gilbert snickered into his hand, never seeing any one in the castle not eating for the next three days. Lovino always had food with him, casually munching. His temper returned with vengeance it seemed.

The best part though had to be the touches. Lovino would barely let go of Matthew's hands, his waist, hugs overflowed. Matthew's face grew into a bright smile every time and Lovino pretended to ignore it. Gilbert's pleasant surprise came with Lovino offering him more touches too. Hands in his hair, holding his hand for longer than ever before, dragging him into cuddle piles that didn't ever want to end.

"You don't know how much I missed this," Lovino told them one night after. Matthew laughed and kisses his head. Gilbert just smiled.

Matthew's winter holiday began just a little after Lovino's three day celebration of no longer fasting. He and Lovino accepted the invitation to join as Matthew simply lit a candle, and sat in front of it. Every day when night fell, he would venture to his candles, lighting one more than the night previous, then sitting on the ground with his hands in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert whispered to him during the third night. Matthew peeped an eye open, and a smile grew on his face.

"For my kingdom and my family, we take time to rejoice in the peace our kingdom holds. We light a candle for the wars now over and the miracle of living." Matthew reached out a hand to the flame, his fingers curling around the flame but not close enough to burn.

"We take time to remember all we have to be thankful for." With that he lowers his hand, intertwining his fingers with Lovino on one side, and then Gilbert's on the other. They sit in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Gilbert isn't too sure he understand the what he's supposed to be doing, but he thinks of both of them, watching their faces as they subtly twitch as they think about all that they have.

Where would he be without them? Probably in the outskirts with his adopted father and brother, rummaging for scraps, making do with what little they have. Probably hating everything about himself like he used to. He doesn't dislike himself as much with them around. They loved him so much, he forgot what hating himself felt like.

He's grateful for them he decides. All the kind looks and words, and the clear standing up for him that they do not have to do. They make him feel special, a feeling he doesn't believe he would have ever gotten without them. The idea of being just a servant to them is far out of his mind. He knows, he knows he's so much more than that now.

Matthew stands after some time, blowing out the candles for the night. Lovino and Gilbert give him loving looks, thankful they are trued enough to join in Matthew's ceremony. Gilbert swallows as he trails after them on the way back to their room. His room is technically down the hall, but he can't really remember the last night he slept in there.

Lovino is quick to shed his more royal garb for night clothing, Matthew following soon after. Gilbert carefully sheds his things, just in case they decide they do not want to be with him for the night. He turns and they are both looking at him, waiting. He sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. He's immediately pulled down to be in the center of the pile.

With each prince softly sleeping beside him Gilbert comes up with a plan, hope burning inside him that they will like what he has to offer.

* * *

"Gilbert?" Matthew pops his head into the servants designated room, though if Matthew had his way all of Gilbert's possessions would be in his and Lovino's shared room. Not finding the servant anywhere he turns to his husband and shrugs. Lovino twists his nose up and with a roll of his eyes starts towards their room.

"He'll be around shortly I'm sure," Lovino says. Though he sounds so sure of himself, there's a sadness lingering underneath. Mathew sighs. He hasn't seen Gilbert all day and he knows with the way Lovino's hand twitches that it's getting to him too. He wouldn't have run away, or truly left without telling them, but the bitter thought is stuck in the back of his mind.

The door to their room swings ope to reveal Gilbert standing in the center, feet shifting back and forth with his hands behind his back. Matthew's face breaks into a wide grin as he skips over and wraps Gilbert into a tight hug.

"We missed you!" He says. Lovino has a relieved smile on as well, running a hand through Gilbert's hair affectionately. Gilbert swallows hard and takes a step back from them, his head down out of shyness.

"So you both shared with me traditions of your kingdoms and families," He starts awkwardly, offering a half smile. Matthew and Lovino share a quick look then focus on him.

"And I just, wanted to share a bit of my family with you too," Before his nerves can tell him this is a bad idea, he pulls two small wrapped boxes from behind his back. A white one wrapped for Matthew and a red one for Lovino. Carefully they take the boxes, amused smiles on both their faces.

Gilbert twitches as they tear at the paper, hoping with ever fiber of his being that he's not making a mistake. Lovino pulls his gift out first, a simple metal band with one gem of white and another of gold. Matthew's smile is blinding as he pulls out his as well, another metal band but with a white gem and a red gem.

"In my family we give gifts to those who-" _we love._

"Who we are close to," He changes the words. Matthew slips his onto his pinky, right next to his wedding ring. Lovino does the same, holding out his hand to admire the craft work.

"Did you make these?" Lovino turns his eyes to Gilbert suddenly. Gilbert nods. A skill he has earned from his father. Maybe not his best work in such a rush and out of practice, but the sharp edges are gone ans the stones are set and polished.

"These are beautiful," Matthew coos, coming closer to him. Gilbert lets out a breath and lifts his own hand.

"You've been so kind, and cared for me, I just-" He cuts himself off, letting Matthew hold his hand and admire the metal band on his own finger, a gem of red and a gem of gold. Lovino steps closer, holding Gilbert's hand as well. Every thought flies out of Gilbert's head as Matthew places a soft kiss to the ring on Gilbert's finger.

"It's perfect, thank you for sharing this part of you with us," Matthew is so close to him now. Gilbert nods and swallows the lump in his throat. Lovino is pressing their heads together soon enough, so close Gilbert feels more overwhelmed than when they end up cuddling. It's intimate, both his hands held by those who have helped him in so many ways and their faces far closer than they have ever been.

Gilbert is the one to pull away, too much for him to handle. Matthew just laughs and places the new ring on his finger to his cheek lovingly. Lovino admires the handiwork and runs a hand through Gilbert's hair.

"You are truly one of a kind," It's a compliment that makes Gilbert's insides turn to mush. Every thing about them turns him to mush. He snorts at the compliment, excusing himself to attend to his servant duties. Matthew and Lovino both watch him go down the hall, turning to smirk at them one last time before leaving around the corner.

The added weight to their hands is pleasant, a happy reminder that they are in this together, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **AN:** Lovino's ceremony is based off Ramadan. Matthew's is based off Hanukkah. Gilbert's is loosely based off Christmas.


	8. Unfortunately Fortunate

The Second Princess of the Cold Kingdom is finally at the age to be out in society, to be shown off and known to the other kingdoms. As per custom, a spectacular ball is thrown in her honor. Royals and their nobles are invited from all over, from every kingdom, just to see her. And how she hates it.

Natalia raises an eyebrow to it all, unimpressed to the decorations. Her older siblings, though it's unsure if they are actually related, are talking the room, dressed in their blues and crystals. Her own dress is sparkling in an icy blue that makes her seems sharper around her edges. The room is decorated in much of the same color.

She watched from behind closed doors as the First Princess and the First Prince had their own ceremonies years ago. The halls lined in delicate patterns and maybe back then she wanted that kind of attention. Now however with everyone coming up to her and talking _at_ her instead of to her is infuriating. She turns her head from someone else and holds back the urge to roll her eyes.

The King laughs as she does, snubbing yet another noble. He's not the cruelest of men, but he sure isn't the most pleasant. She goes to him when he waves her over. She bows and there's a smirk on his face.

"Be careful my daughter," He says stroking the stubble on his chin. She's not his real daughter, but the image of family is portrayed anyway. He says nothing else and Natalia knows for certain he doesn't actually care if she's careful or not. She tugs at the ends of her sleeves to maybe cover her hands just a little more and bows politely. There's a spark in his eye and she returns to her position to be greeted.

There are people from all over, from kingdoms she's studied about but not cared about. It would be rude not to attend such an event, so man of them are bundled and wrapped up in thick clothing. She huffs. Her kingdom is adequately named. Rarely is there a day where snow isn't covering the ground, and even if there isn't any snow, the temperature tempts it.

She glances to her sister, soft and kind, talking to someone from another kingdom with a smile on her face. Her outfit is a much softer kind of bright blue with delicate curves that match her personality. Natalia knows they aren't related, but calling Katyusha sister doesn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Compared to sweet falling snow, Katyusha is heir to the throne, and Natalia wouldn't want her position if offered.

She finds her brother next. Again, not something she minds saying regardless of the lack of truth behind it. Ivan is dressed in dark blues with specks of white. If Katyusha is the snow and Natalia is the ice, Ivan is the blizzard. Wild and unruly and frightens most of those who come to talk to him. He's smiling dangerously to someone and Natalia would be lying if she said she's isn't the least bit curious who is standing up to her brother so well.

She weaves her way through the crowd, ignoring everyone who tries to get her attention and making a beeline for the other member of her royal family. Another person passes and she gets a good look at the person challenging her brother. They are dressed gold, bright and obnoxious much like their laughter. She pauses next to her brother listening in on their conversation and makes a snarky remark on the logistics of it when she deems fit surprising both of them.

"Sister!" Ivan cheers when he sees her next to him. Natalia blinks at him. Part of her is peeved that their conversation ended as it had been the thing holding her curiosity but it can't be helped now. She turns her attention from her brother to the one in gold.

"Fredka this is my sister, and the guest of honor, Natalia, the Second Princess." Her face twists up. Ivan's description of her isn't wrong or bad, she just wishes all the attention could be elsewhere. She eyes 'Fredka' up and down without manners or bowing to him.

"Natalia, this is Fredka, the First Prince of the Glow Kingdom." A pause, a wicked smile form Ivan. "He is also an idiot." Natalia blinks at them both and then Fredka bursts up into a laughter that's too loud, too bright.

"Ivan you are far too blunt." There's a rough edge to the Glow Prince's words, a fiery glint in their eyes. Natalia tilts her head to the side at the look. A servant calls for Ivan's attention and he's walking away leaving her with this person she only just met. She stares at them as the look in their eyes fades to something more soft as they look at her.

"My name is actually Alfred," He holds out his hand and she places hers in it like she's been told to. He kisses the back of her hand with a cheeky dazzling smile.

"Ugh," The noise escapes her before she can stop it. However instead of being insulted the Glow Prince just laughs. Dimples appear on his cheeks and Natalia can very much see why he's a Prince in the Glow kingdom. He seems to radiate energy.

"You're gorgeous by the way," He says. Natalia twists up her nose.

"I know." It's very much true. She's been told many times that her beauty is unparalleled to most, cold and calculating and potentially dangerous. Alfred stands a little taller with a smile on his face that doesn't look _too_ forced. The other nobles after spending only a minute in her company began to have this strained look on their faces. Perhaps that's why the King didn't tell her to stop being rude.

Suddenly Alfred bows low and holds out his hand in a flashy show, smirking up at her. She recoils at the action, blinking dumbly trying to figure out what exactly he's doing. He nods his head to where other couples are dancing and it clicks what he's asking of her.

"Why?" It's a rude response. Alfred doesn't let his smirk fall, but he stands back up to a proper position. His hand is still out to her and she eyes it cautiously.

"I think I might be in love with you already." It's said so simply. Natalia curls even farther away from him at that. Impossible. Untrue. She can feel her cheeks heating up even at the idea of someone loving her already on the day she's just been introduced to society.

She swallows down a lump in her throat, vaguely aware of people watching them. Alfred hasn't made any move to force her to accept his hand and waits patiently. Slowly she extends her hand to rest in his. His fingers wrap around her gently and guides her to the edge of the others dancing, pulling her to him when given the chance in the rhythm of the music.

He's warm pressed to her, guiding her easily, holding her firmly. His outfit has intricate details of swirling white and she refuses to look at him. She definitely didn't plan to dance with any one at this ball. If she had her way this ball wouldn't have happened at all.

Thankfully the music stops and Natalia is walking away before Alfred can say anything else. Katyusha comes over to her to ask her questions and Ivan makes not so subtle threats if she would like. Natalia brushes them off. Dancing and talking with Alfred, what little of it she did, hadn't been unpleasant, and he surely hadn't been put off by her.

She schools her face into indifference as Alfred catches her eye from the other side of the room. He's talking to someone else in gold and smiles wide knowing he has her attention. She turns her head away. She's knows she's going to have to interact with the Prince a lot more since she's been introduced to society, but she can put it off for as long as she can.

–

Putting it off doesn't last long as there's a letter in looping script with her name on it, words of love inside, and Alfred's name attached just a week after the ball. Embarrassment fills her quickly and though she deems it against her better judgement, she's writing back with chaste answers. She sends the letter off refusing to tell anyone of the why or what, with a small hope burning inside that feels like the gold he wears that the Prince will write back to her soon.

And he does. Alfred writes lengthy paragraphs for her eyes only, laments his words of love, talks of his younger sibling, how he wishes she could see the summer in his Kingdom. She stores them all in a chest adorned with yellow jewels. Her sister smiles sweetly and her brother gives fair warnings, and the King just eyes her knowingly.

When the King calls for her, asking if she would accept the Glow Kingdom's request for marriage alliance between her and the First Prince, Natalia shocks herself with how quickly she is willing to agree. She always disliked the idea of being married for the sake of country to someone who she didn't care for. To have to play nice and dislike it all in the end. This however, is Alfred, someone who cries when the birds leave when it gets too cold and gets violent at injustice. Someone who loves her already. So she agrees.

Then Alfred is there with his brilliant smile all for her, eyes sparkling and holding her so gently, she thinks it might be best for her to be involved with such an outlandish person. She could be far worse settled, and with Alfred kissing the back of her hand like she's precious and loved, she might dare to consider herself lucky he decided to annoy her.

–

The look on the Glow King's face when he finds out that his heir to the throne wrote to the Cold King without his knowing and asked to marry the Second Princess even makes Natalia hide a smile in her hand. Alfred is far too ridiculous and with his hand around her waist keeping her close, she thinks she can live with that.

* * *

 **AN:** This takes place before Matthew is out in society, maybe by a few months or even a year, but this is how Alfred and Natalia met and got engaged.

In case it's confusing, an 'Introduction to Society' is when someone comes of age to either hold power, such as nobility, be an heir, or be involved in political standings, or is old enough to be of a marrying or working age.

Since Natalia is royalty, has been deemed 'pretty' enough for royalty, her 'Introduction' takes the form of a ball.

Also yeah, Alfred 100% asked to marry Natalia without asking for permission from his own father to do so.


	9. An Offer

When the letter arrived Gilbert had been skeptical. Still Matthew had gasped and hugged both him and Lovino in happiness before even being able to explain what is going on. The Cold Kingdom tended to stick to themselves, so an engagement party seemed a little out of the ordinary, especially one addressed to Matthew from the First Prince himself.

"I will leave both of you here to attend by myself if I have to," Matthew threatened with a smile. Gilbert had to snicker at that, and Lovino sighed but called open the day for all of them to travel the event. They had adjustments made to their outfits, ones that made them sweat in the climate of the Olive Kingdom but only an absolute fool would go anywhere near the Cold Kingdom with less than three layers of clothing.

"Marvelous," Lovino had told him, having decidedly dressed Gilbert in a dashing black outfit complete with silver buckles. Gilbert stood a little taller, giving them both a very exaggerated wink, causing both of them to laugh. He knows it, and so do they, but his confidence has grown tremendously all thanks to them. This outfit does not have a hood to hide his face.

They pile into the carriage, well Gilbert rides on a sturdy horse next to the carriage. He keeps himself held high, an easy thing to do now. He talks as best he can to the princes, the future King and Queen, snickering when they say something ridiculous and loving both of them in secret.

It's easy to tell when they get close to the Cold Kingdom. The path gets more bumpy, and patches of snow litter the ground. Gilbert suppresses a shudder and piles on a coat from the saddle bag. He simply smirks when Mathew asks if he's alright. He can handle a little cold. The outskirts, while maybe not as deadly as this climate, had gotten him freezing. This is close to nothing.

It's habitual to follow Matthew and Lovino up the stone steps to the palace, tall and deadly sharp in angles and covered in snow. The windows are thick but the obvious sight of people mingling inside is all Gilbert needs to set his nerves to steel. Jackets have been shed to a safe space and they are lead to the immaculately large ball hall. Decorated in a lovely shade of blue and silver jewels. People dance and laugh and barely give the new comers any glance, though some point and stare and whisper.

"Matvey!" Someone calls the moment they are inside. Matthew's face lights up and he reaches out his hands to someone coming their way. Gilbert stands back and watches. This person is tall with silver hair and a giggle already pouring out of them. Their outfit gives away their rank, fine threads all silver and blue, and a small crown of ice and wire around their head. Matthew and the Prince lean to put their heads together.

"I am so happy to see you!" The prince smiles brightly, giggling again. Matthew smiles up at him to, then turns to Lovino and Gilbert.

"This is my husband, Lovino," Matthew cares not to explain rank and it really doesn't matter. The Prince blinks at Lovino, eyeing him up and down before tilting his head in a polite nod. Then looks at Gilbert curiously. Matthew just smiles.

"And this is Gilbert," That's all that needs to be said, Gilbert gives away his own rank by bending fully at the waist with his hand at his chest. When he stands the Prince's face is a little more twisted but still smiling. His giggle is somehow darker.

"Lovely to meet friends of Matvey, I am Ivan," The Prince introduces himself, hands still tight to Matthew's, and then proceeds to ignore them both.

"How has Matvey been? I am very sad to find our letters had to be put on hold." Ivan pouts pulling Matthew closer to him. Gilbert can't help the confusion on his face at the act but Matthew just laughs.

"With the changes I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to you as quick, though I can soon imagine you'll be going through the same," Matthew is polite and his smile is genuine. Ivan giggles something more happy and real, less putting on edge, when a large door is opened. A low hollows note is sounded out and banners are raised up in the doorway, a colorful display. Ivan gasps happily and leaves without manners to go towards the noise.

"A little rude isn't he?" Gilbert snarks when the Prince is out of ear shot. Matthew laughs brightly, threading his fingers with Lovino.

"Ivan means no harm. He has a hard time being who he is around people who expect him to act a certain way." Matthew tells and explains as Gilbert watches. The room parts and he can see. The banners are bright like a feathered bird, but there is a eerie feeling. The banners have a maw on them, sharp teeth and angry. The person in front of the entourage of people coming in has a crown of sharp jagged teeth on their head, dressed in long red robes that shine like scales.

Ivan walks right up to them, holding his hands to to his mouth to try and keep his smile hidden, but he's giggling and practically swoons when the King takes Ivan's hand and kisses the back of it.

"Welcome Dragon Kingdom," A voice booms out. Here Gilbert looks to the noise, and for the first time, and sees the King of the Cold Kingdom. He stares not long as the King looks to him and he jerks his sight back to where he should be looking. Ivan and the King of the Dragon Kingdom are talking with smiles to each other as if they are the only ones in the room. Soon politicians and some nobles of both kingdoms are conversing, mingling, trying to get that low hollow and dangerous note out of their minds.

"Have they talked before?" Lovino leans in and whispers to Matthew.

"Oh yes," Matthew smiles brightly to he couple, both of them looking far too smitten for each other than people who have just met. This is planned and many people can see it.

"When King Yao had his coronation, Ivan had been out in society so he had to attend the galla. Yao had called him childish and Ivan-" Matthew takes a moment to shake his head. Music starts up and King Yao in his bold red, dances Ivan around the room.

"Ivan nearly lost his life as he pinned Yao to the wall by his neck." Gilbert snaps his eyes to Matthew, completely loss for words at what he's hearing. Lovino has nearly the same reaction. Matthew just keeps smiling, sighing happily.

"Yao fell for him hard then, adoring the strength, the danger Ivan held. Very highly regarded in the Dragon Kingdom." Matthew leans into Lovino, and they watch as the dance comes to and end, Ivan giggling and putting his arms over Yao's shoulders with Yao smiling like he won the prize but not by playing fair.

Gilbert decides it best not to concern himself with thinking about it any farther.

It's a loud mess when Matthew's brother Alfred finds them, grabbing Matthew by his face and smushing it in his hands. He's talking a mile a minute about how much he misses Matthew and how boring lessons are and 'oh Matthew you still have him around?'. Gilbert ignores that question.

Alfred's insistent talking is stopped abruptly by a cool hand sliding from behind him and smacking over his mouth. Alfred makes a squeaking noise, jerking and snapping his head down to where his future queen is keeping him quiet. She barely looks at him and Alfred lets out a muffled laugh into her hand.

"Natalia so lovely to see you again," Matthew says gently and honestly. Natalia regards him, the slightest twitch of a smile on her face. Her and Lovino share a graceful nod. Then her attention turns to Gilbert.

Had it been a year ago, Gilbert would have shrunk under her gaze, piercing and cold. Matter of fact, he did. Anytime the Princess soon to be Queen would even pass him a glance, he could feel himself sinking into a pit of wanting to be invisible. He hid in his hoods and refused to meet eye contact. It would be rude by some manners.

Now though, Gilbert is bolder. He holds her judgmental look with his head held high and his shoulders back. She looks him up and down once and he lets her, no falling in on himself. She meets his eyes again.

"Father would like to speak with you," She says evenly. For all the bravado he just pulled, the words she says have his stomach dropping. Still he follows her, trying not to trip over himself with his Prince's behind him. Natalia bows before the throne, and when she steps to the side, Gilbert is face to face with the King of the Cold Kingdom.

A rugged man with a neatly trimmed white beard. His eyes are dangerous and a crown of icicles sticking towards the sky doesn't help that image. He's dressed in a dark blue adored with white jewels atop a marble throne. And Gilbert is terrified. He forgets his manners, a grave mistake by others, and instead of bowing at the waist, he raises his head back just enough to straighten himself out. He knows he is being judged, he will make it easy.

The King does not say anything, eyeing him up and down and then up again, tilting his head left and right and left again as if it will help him see something he hadn't before. Gilbert can feel himself unraveling and wanting to shake in his spot. Suddenly when he feels he may collapse, the King lets out a gruff short laugh.

"What is your name?" The King asks with a rough voice.

"Gilbert, your majesty," He responds immediately. From the shadows appears a person with a notepad at the ready. They do not look at Gilbert or even the King, they just keep their eyes down but it is clear they have been summoned. The King nods slowly to his answer.

"And where are you from Gilbert?" Gilbert inhales slowly, memories of old hit him hard and while the Olive kingdom is where he is now, the rickety shack will always be home.

"The outskirts your majesty, between the Glow and Olive Kingdoms," He presses on through his answer, honest and unchanging in his stance. The King blinks at him and leans back in his throne.

"The outskirts?" He hisses but it sounds directed at himself. Gilbert clenches his jaw wondering if he will beheaded for saying such a thing. Natalia gives him a side look and he can only hope it's a good thing.

"Lukas," The King says sharply. The person with the notepad doesn't look up but steps a little closer.

"Did we not see him when we made the rounds?" The King turns his head slightly to be sure the question is directed at his adviser. Lukas makes a 'hum' noise.

"How old are you Gilbert?" Natalia asks him. Gilbert swallows hard before answering.

"22," He says. The King narrows his eyes, his hand rubbing at his stubble.

"What is your position now?"

"I am the personal servant to the future King and Queen of the Olive Kingdom." Gilbert pushes on, gesturing slightly to Matthew and Lovino behind him, both with matching confusion on their faces.

"Interesting." The King's eyes burn as they stare and Gilbert finds relief when they turn to look at something Lukas has written down. Gilbert isn't sure how to feel. Lukas speaks in whispers they can't hear over the music. Finally the King sighs and leans forward on his legs.

"I must confess myself… Disappointed," His voice is dark and the glare on his face is one not to be messed with. Gilbert can only keep himself frozen in place as the King stands and walks towards him, looking down like he had been born to do such an act.

"I would like to speak with you," The King says and Gilbert has to remember to _breath._ He goes to follow and freezes again when the King turns a sharp glare over his shoulder.

"Alone," The word is hissed and vile. Gilbert jerks to glance behind, seeing Matthew and Lovino ready to follow, both now frozen as well in their place from the direct order to keep away from the King.

"Come Gilbert," The King's voice rings over him and Gilbert can only look to his Princes as his feet follow where they have been told to go. He briefly wonders if this will be the last time he sees them.

The room he's lead to is lined with books and papers, organized impeccably and wonderfully. Perhaps he would be comfortable in such a room, but the only other people in this room besides him are the King, and his adviser.

"Did we miss him?" The King says sharply, staring down at a pile of papers. Lukas says nothing but it seems to say enough. The King huffs and then levels Gilbert with a softer look.

"I.. apologize Gilbert," The King says with a resigned tone. Gilbert is too stunned by the sorrow to ask what the apology is for. Luckily the King must sense his confusion because he goes on to explain himself.

"Should we have found you sooner, perhaps we might have been able to give you a position worthy of your appearance." Here the King smirks. Gilbert shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," He finds himself saying. This can't be happening. The King lets out a low chuckle.

"You lived between Olive and Glow did you not? Should you have been in our boarders, you could have been royal." Gilbert stumbles back at the words, his back hitting books with a thud. He shakes his head trying to wrap himself around what he's hearing. It's not possible.

"Lukas is the East Manor still open?" Gilbert snaps his head up. The King and his adviser seem to be ignoring his panic. Lukas makes another 'hum' noise and nods. The King sends him a wicked smile.

"While I can not make you royal, I can make you noble." The King stands and goes to him. Gilbert isn't sure what to expect, yet flinches anyway, when the King puts an easy hand on his shoulder.

"I knew this conversation would have been different with those two here." There's a certain amount of disgust in the King's voice as he mentions Matthew and Lovino. For what Gilbert isn't sure but a protective streak rushes through him and he finds himself glaring. The King seems delighted with him anyway.

"Come back to the kingdom in a few weeks, spend some time in the castle, at the East Manor, live the way you should have here." The King pats his shoulder and makes to exit, pausing in the doorway.

"Oh, keep this between us. This is your decision, don't let the Prince's know." And with that the King is gone. Gilbert slumps, his head in his hands and thoughts racing, racing, racing in every direction. It's not possible is all he can really manage. He's an outcast, a servant, a _footman_ _._ He's been told so all his life there had been no other position for him. To hear, with a blinding confidence, from a King, that he could have been so much _more,_ is nearly impossible to understand.

Gilbert lets out a strangled sound, slapping his hands over his mouth and a tear slips through his defenses. It's just so much to handle. But he does. He shakes his head, wipes his eyes and shakes himself back to normalcy. Once he's ready, he notices Lukas by the door with his eyes down, ready to guide him back to the main hall.

It's a quiet walk, but Gilbert's thoughts are too loud.

The dances and mingling are still full swing when he returns. Lukas slips away from him and he's left on the edge of the wall, watching everyone. He can't help but wonder where he would be should he had been raised here, lead to believe he belonged here, told he is pretty enough to be someone here.

Then he spies Matthew and Lovino across the way, heads low and talking to themselves with worry still etched into their expressions. His heart yearns for them and all they give him. There's a deep sadness counteracting it with an idea of what could have been.

"Excuse us," A small voice says. Gilbert looks beside him, two young persons in dark purple look up to him with bright eyes. Gilbert swallows when they bow their heads to him, he returns the gesture cautiously. They both giggle to themselves then smile back at him.

"Are you enjoying this evening?" The girl asks. Gilbert looks back to the crowd, choosing his words carefully.

"I suppose I am a little distracted from it all." He's not sure what to think. The boy takes his turn to ask a question.

"Are you from the North or South?" He asks. Gilbert blinks at him, eyes narrowing with confusion.

"We're from the West Manor, and we've never seen you before," The girl explains. Nobility, Gilbert realizes, the broaches now apparent on the left side of their chests now evident of their status.

"Are you from the East Manor?" The boy gasps softly. Gilbert stands a little taller, rolling the words over in his mind.

"I could be," He avoids the answer. He could be though, he could be the Master of the East Manor, he could take that title and be a noble, a fresh noble. The two giggle to themselves again.

"Will you dance with me?" The boy asks. Gilbert's eyes widen in shock, the expression thankfully unnoticed as the girl gawks.

"I was going to ask him brother no fair!" She whines. The boy laughs and smiles to Gilbert now, inviting, hoping. Gilbert isn't sure what he's supposed to do. This can't be happening. It's all too clear now what they think he is, what he could be. A noble, someone to be fought over, someone to be seen and heard, someone who can be beautiful.

"Gilbert," The tone is soft and it snaps Gilbert into focus, gentle and easy. He look to Matthew smiling at him with such adoration in his eyes. Gilbert takes an easy breath, the two young nobles now silent. He turns to them and bows at the waist.

"Forgive me I am needed elsewhere," And with that he follows Matthew and Lovino to a different secluded area of the ballroom to talk.

"Are you alright?" Lovino asks sternly, a small glare on his face sent towards the King. Gilbert nods, the thoughts still racing, but calmer now. Matthew whines.

"What did he want with you?" Matthew's tone is more concerned, worried for him, and Gilbert has to shut his mouth tight. He's not sure why he does it, certainly not because the King asked him to, but maybe the underlying threat of what might happen should he tell of what they talked about.

"He wanted to know more about my past, where I got my appearance." He says, not telling the full truth. Lovino huffs, anger on his face. He's always been sensitive when others had not been to Gilbert's unorthodox self. Matthew is kinder, reaching up a hand to place on Gilbert's cheek gently. Oh he wishes he could fight the feeling but he can't help it. The love boils over and Gilbert places his hand over Matthew's and leans into the touch.

"I'm okay, but the experience has left me, very frazzled, forgive me through the rest of the night," He says softly. Matthew lets out a small giggle and brushes a thumb over his cheek. A silent agreement that it's okay and there's nothing to be forgiven.

The night continues. People dance and eat and talk. Lovino and Matthew dance together beautifully, then Matthew and Ivan as well, the two stepping all over each other's feet. Alfred and Natalia are surprisingly elegant as a couple, and Lovino dances with the First Princess and future King of the Cold Kingdom as well, a politeness between them, though she looks very shy to do so.

Gilbert watches from the sidelines, a small smile on his face seeing the two he loves having a wonderful time. His mind wanders back to the conversation with the King. If he had been noble, then maybe he could be with them, and not just as a servant, but as an equal. Gilbert dares a look at the King sitting smugly on his throne, he nods at Gilbert when he spies him looking. Gilbert nods back as is polite but the action makes the King more smug.

His Prince's can tell something is wrong but they do not pry. On the way home during the cold hours of the night, Gilbert keeps a hood over his face, and when he glances back to the snow covered tops of the castle, he decides to return and see just what life can be like as a noble. And when he glances to Matthew and Lovino inside their carriage, cuddled up together, he decides not to tell them.


End file.
